


Sweet Tooth

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew that when people looked at their group of ragtags they saw several things, sadly not all of those things were true and as usual the problem centered around one Carlos Alvarez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

Jensen knew that when people looked at their group of ragtags they saw several things, sadly not all of those things were true and as usual the problem centred around one Carlos Alvarez.

Take Clay for example. Clay was the leader, it was like the man had Alpha male tattooed on his forehead, he was also an idiot when it came to women, it’s a fact that the entire team could attest to.

 Roque was the badass/psychotic nanny that made sure everyone was alive and breathing at the end of the day even if he had to threaten them all with death by skinning to do so…but knowing Roque they’d get those threats either way.

 Pooch was the normal one with a wife and dreams of two kids who Jensen would ruthlessly corrupt as soon as they were born but Pooch didn’t need to know that…yet.

Jensen was the nerd, the tech geek with a thing for guns and a smart mouth that would probably get him killed one day…see death by skinning.

And Cougar? Cougar was the cool sniper who didn’t have to speak because he was that awesome.

Thing is most of those observations would be right if you ignore the fact that Cougar was an evil little pain in the ass with an addiction for sugar, that he would deny to his dying day, and the ruthlessness of a tyrant when he didn’t get his own way.

Jensen knew it was hard to believe because Cougar didn’t seem like the type of guy but underestimating him led to bad things, like the situation they were in now.

“Clay, can’t you put him in time out or something?” Jensen whispered, peeking around the corner of the door. Cougar was still seated on the edge of the sofa, his hat tipped down in a way that cast long shadows across his face, making it impossible to tell what he was looking at but Jensen knew he was staring at them; he could feel it in his bones.

“Do you want to be the one who tells the man who watches your back on every mission that you’re putting him in ‘time out’, Jensen because no one’s stopping you,” Clay shot back.

“The Pooch does not know how he got roped into this with you idiots,” Pooch groused from where he was sitting on Jensen’s bed, Roque was stretched out on his back beside him, his eyes closed though Jensen was pretty sure that the big man wasn’t actually asleep.

“Hey! Technically this is all Colonel Crazy-Women’s fault,” Jensen protested “It was his girlfriend that ate the last chocolate bar, the bitch probably did it on purpose….”

“Don’t call a lady a bitch!” Clay frowned.

“She tried to steal Roque’s knife and slit his throat because she thought the two of you were sleeping together and while I neither want you to confirm nor deny that claim, I’m pretty sure that makes her bitch material.” Jensen shot back.

“Sorry, Clay, I’m gonna have to agree with JJ on that one.” Pooch muttered.

“And now we’re freaking trapped in here until somebody grows a pair and decides to brave getting past Cougs and for the record I do _not_ volunteer for that one. I’m going to stay in here until Cougar forgets that I exist because there is no way I’m going to jeopardize my nookie supply,”

“For fuck’s sake, Jensen, what did I say about saying shit like that!” Roque growled, rising to his feet.

Jensen watched the man go past with wide eyes. “If you don’t make it back know that we loved you,” he whispered shooting off a tiny salute as Roque stepped out into the living room.

Roque paused in front of Cougar who tipped his head up as the man reached into his pocket and dropped a candy bar into his lap.

Cougar lifted the thing, looking it over before nodding and retreating from his perch and Jensen could feel the tension bleed out of the room, his eyes narrowed as Cougar stuffed the candy bar into his pocket.

Didn’t have a sweet tooth his ass!


End file.
